


You’re The Target

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin is unconscious during training</p><p>Prompt: Prompt 4 surrender</p><p>A/N: Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re The Target

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: You’re The Target**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin, Gaius  
 **Summary:** Merlin is unconscious during training  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 330  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 4 Surrender  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon  
  


**You’re The Target**

All he had to do was give into the darkness, just let it surround him. If he went there he would feel no more pain. There would be no more regret. He took a breath and let it go and he started to follow it into the darkness.

“Merlin! Can you hear me?”

He did but he really didn’t want to. Now back to the darkness, he thought.

A rough shaking on his shoulder pulled him even father from the lovely welcoming darkness. What did that prat want now?

“Get Gaius!”

Arthur looked at the pale faced man on the ground and felt guilty. This was his fault.

Gaius came as fast as his old bones could carry him and looked at Merlin lying on there on the training grounds.

“What happened?”

“I was practicing my lance and I must have hit him. He dropped like a stone.”

Gaius opened Merlin’s eyes one at a time. “He’ll be fine. There’s no mark on him.” The old physician took out a vial and held it under Merlin’s nose.

The darkness in his head fled like a hunted fawn. He gasped at the foul and his eyes flew open. He coughed himself back to them. He looked at the faces looking down at him concerned and realized he was still needed here.

“What happened? Did I hit you?” Arthur asked as he knelt beside him.

“No. I just forgot to eat.” Merlin grinned.

“Get up Merlin.” Arthur ordered him as he walked off. “Go get something to eat and tomorrow you’re the target.  Such a girl!”

Merlin looked at a now frowning Gaius and felt rather silly. “Sorry Gaius.”   

“Merlin, get to the kitchen.” Gaius got up and started back to his chambers. “You need to eat more and stop watching your girlish figure.”

Merlin got up and went off to eat. He wished he had made it to the sweet surrender of the darkness but the kitchen will have to do.  


End file.
